finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII-2/Part 10
Herzlich willkommen, zum 10. Part meines Walkthroughs :) Viel gekämpft wird diesmal nicht, und wenn doch, dann sind die Kämpfe totaaal einfach (auch der Bosskampf später). Wir werden uns um zwei Orte kümmern und um einige Fragmente, wobei man bei manchen Geduld braucht und manche kriegt man einfach so geschenkt. Von daher, rein ins Vergnügen! Frieden ist eingekehrt right|288px Ihr befindet euch also in Akademia, im Jahre JS 4XX Das Gute ist: Hier wird rein gar nicht gekämpft. Das Schlechte: Euer Controller wird höchstwahrscheinlich kaputt gehen. Aber erstmal stellen wir fest, dass Akademia total hell und belebt ist. Außerdem kreuzen Hope und Alyssa auf, das letzte Treffen ist nun schließlich bereits 390 Jahre her. Hope bittet unsere Helden minus Snow, bei Gelegenheit doch ins Hauptquartier der Akademie zu kommen (dies ist übrigens nicht zu verfehlen, weils riesig ist). Bevor ihr das aufsucht, schaut euch doch ein wenig in Akademia rum, diesmal werdet ihr ja schließlich nicht nur von Cie‘th attackiert ;) Lauft geradeaus zu Chocolina, denn rechts von ihr findet ihr ein Terminal, welches euch Wissen über die Dreizehnte Arche gibt. Lauft nun zum Boulevard, welches sich im Osten der Stadt befindet (geht von Chocolina aus einfach nach rechts). Irgendwann wird rechts ne Strecke von Läden kommen. In einen könnt ihr rein und 1200 Gil finden. Aufm Boulevardplatz werdet ihr ein pinkes Terminal finden, wobei es sich um ein Quiz-Terminal handelt. Von ihnen gibt es insgesamt 4, versucht alle 10 Fragen zu beantworten. Einige sind Kinderkram, wenn ihr im Vorgänger gut aufgepasst habt. Manche sind unmöglich zu wissen, weil das nur die Bewohner des Spiels wissen können und manche Fragen sind Glücksfragen (like Kopf oder Zahl). Außerdem gibt’s gefühlte 1000 verschiedene Fragen, weshalb ihr definitiv Geduld braucht, denn es kann seeehr lange dauern, bis ihr nur ein Quiz-Terminal gemeistert habt. Viel Glück dafür jedenfalls. Habt ihr dieses Terminal überstanden, gibt’s die Epikureische Melodie und somit 500KP. Außerdem erscheint in der Nähe ein Blumenmuster, welches ihr einsammeln könnt. In der Nähe findet ihr ein Portal, in dessen Nähe ein weiterer Laden ist. In diesem findet ihr ein Goldzahnrad. Ganz im Südosten findet ihr auch noch ein Urartefakt, welches ihr mit Mog sichtbar machen müsst. Auch in der Gegend, nur eher südlich, findet ihr übrigens ein Abwehramulett. Lauft nun den Weg zurück in die Mitte, wo Chocolina steht. Nun schlagt ihr den Weg nach Westen ein, in die nördliche Neustadt. Neben einer Treppe findet ihr dort 8 Katalysatorzündungen und in der Nähe ist ein unsichtbares Phönixblut. Kümmert euch wieder um das Quiz-Terminal ganz im Norden der Neustadt, aber das regt garantiert mit am meisten auf. Versucht euer Glück und vielleicht erhaltet ihr Akademias Weisheit und somit weitere 500KP. In der Nähe erscheint ein Behemoth-Wappen, welches ihr ebenfalls aufgreifen solltet. Im Süden der Neustadt befindet sich ein weiteres Quiz-Terminal. Wenn ihr Glück habt, überleben sowohl der Controller als auch die Menschen, die ihn weggeworfen haben, also… ihr. Ich würd es euch zwar nicht raten, weil ihr sonst nicht weiterspielen könnt, aber egal. Ihr erhaltet für diese Terminal Lykeions Lehre, weitere 500KP und es erscheinen Feenflügel in weiß. Schlagt nun den Weg in Richtung Hauptquartier ein und sammelt links neben dem Eingang einen Gold-Münzcoupon ein. Geht nun rein und werft Mog erstmal hinter den Tresen, damit ihr das Kontra-Artefakt: Wahrheit erhaltet. Auch hier gibt es wieder ein Quiz-Terminal, welches allerdings nicht so brutal sein sollte. Für dieses erhaltet ihr die Stoische Ruhe, weitere 500KP und es erscheint Gadots Tattoo in rot. Der hatn Tattoo? Oh man, ich sollte mir echt die NORA-Gang nochmal genauer anschauen… In der Nähe vom Terminal steht im Übrigen ein Mann rum, welchen ihr mit Mog sichtbar machen müsst… Irgendwie sieht der aus wie Amodar, er ist aber lediglich ein Quiz-Duplikat namens Kapitän Kryptic. Beantwortet seine Frage und ihr erhaltet ein weiteres Fragment, den Quiz-Rang: Gefreiter und somit 400KP. Er verschwindet und ihr solltet durch die Tür gehen. Seht ihr dieses riesige grüne Teil? Das ist die Zeitkapsel. Werft Mog rein und ihr erhaltet einen supertollen silbernen Chocobo, welchen ihr anstatt des Janitoiden in den Monster-Verband packen solltet. Lasst euch dann von so nem Schwebeteil mitnehmen, sodass ihr in die untere Ebene kommt, wo ihr einen Platin-Münzcoupon findet. Geht nun zu Hope. left|169px Hope erklärte Serah und Noel, was er alles veranstaltet hat und Serah fasst dies nur nochmal in einem Monolog zusammen. Außerdem hat er in ner Aufzeichnung eines Orakels Serah und Noel im Turm von Augusta gesehn, und ihren Wutanfall gehört. Der Proto-Fal‘Cie war on Anfang an ein Fehler und Hope hat ihn somit nicht erst erfunden. Hope bedankt sich also bei den Lifesavern Ooooh, my friend, you‘re holding out your hand, I take it like an hour from the deaaaad, heeey lifesaaaaver, I‘m drownin in despair….. O.o *hust* Genug gesungen… Sprecht Alyssa und sie erklärt euch, wie die Zeitkapsel funktioniert, nur leider kann man mit ihr nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen und naja…. Sie ist kaputt. Quasselt Alyssa nach dem Gespräch nochmal an und ihr erfahrt, dass ein Gravitonkern die 13. Arche in der Luft hält. Mit genügend solcher Kerne könnte man also das neue Cocoon in den Himmel heben, doch leider haben sie keine. Wir sollen also 5 Gravitonkerne besorgen und… Wenn ihr meinem Walkthrough gefolgt seid, solltet ihr nur 4 haben… Reist also eben nach Oerba, schnappt euch ein Chocobo und springt auf das Haus bei Chocolina, wo der Gravitonkern Gamma und 500KP sind. Zurück bei Alyssa, solltet ihr dem Mädel alle Gravitonkerne übergeben, wobei Hope nach dem 3. von einer Paradoxwaffe redet, wofür er allerdings einen Chaoskristall braucht. Um den kümmern wir uns aber später, also überreicht die letzten Kerne und ihr erhaltet das Wanderartefakt von Alyssa, da das defekte Portal wieder funktionstüchtig ist. right|242px Begebt euch zu Noel, welcher mal wieder ein paar seiner Erinnerungen verloren hat. Nach dem Gespräch könnt ihr zum Portal im Nordosten. Sagt, ihr sagt bereit und Hope und Alyssa kommen noch, um sich von euch zu verabschieden, allerdings plappern sie noch über die Vergangenheit. Serah und Noel hauen danach ab, werden in der Chronosphäre aber getrennt… Allein, allein... left|298px Wir sehen die Krusel-Chronosphäre und ihr solltet die Sphäre des Jenseits JS??? wählen. Noel kniet geschwächt am Boden und Caius rammt ihm sein Schwert durch den Rücken… aua… muss weh tun… Noel kippt jedenfalls um und wir landen bei Serah, welche nach Noel und Mog ruft und sich totale Sorgen um Mog macht, weil er sich nicht regt. Folgt einfach dem Weg und lauft dann zu Jul, welche aus einer fernen Vergangenheit ist. Eigentlich ist sie sogar nicht wirklich hier und die Sphäre des Jenseits ist lediglich der Schatten Walhallas. Und wenn Serah nicht entkommt, wird der Traum ewig währen… Traum? Naja, Traum hin oder her, ihr erhaltet Etros Leid und 600KP. Geht nun zur nächsten Jul, welche aus der Gegenwart Serahs kommt. Serah und Jul sind beide von Etro gesegnet und als ihre Dienerinnen auserwählt… In die Zukunft sehen und die Zeitlinie verlassen: Beides ist ihnen von Etro gegeben worden. Es gibt jedenfalls das Fragment Pulser Wille, weitere 600KP und ihr solltet die Dialog-Trigger-Belohnung einsammeln. In der Nähe, in ner kleinen Ecke, findet ihr übrigens noch einen Analysator. Geht zur nächsten Jul, welche aus einer Zukunft ist, die Serah fremd ist und ihr erhaltet Lindzeis Sehnsucht und nochmal 600KP. Die nächste Jul erzählt von den 6 L‘Cie, die sich den Fal‘Cie gestellt haben, oder kurz: Lightning, Snow und co. Im Anschluss gibt es Mwynns Zärtlichkeit und weitere 600KP. Um zur nächsten Jul zu kommen, müsst ihr die Treppen hoch. Sie erzählt, dass Etro der Bande aus dem Kristallschlaf half und bereits da die Zeit verzerrt wurde. Etro konnte die Zeit nicht wiederherstellen und eine Treppe in der Nähe erscheint. Ihr erhaltet Bhunivelzes Schlummer und die letzten 600KP in der Sphäre. Macht vor der Treppe ruhig Chocolina sichtbar und verteilt eure KP. Geht dann zu Jul, welche in jeder Zeit lebt und stirbt. Serahs Herzenswünsche gehen hier angeblich in Erfüllung und je öfter Serah die Zeitlinie verändert, desto näher kommt sie dem Tod… Klingt unheimlich… Jul verschwindet und Caius taucht auf, weshalb wir gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Serah und Caius kämpfen noch mehr oder weniger gegeneinander und Caius meint, Noel hat viel schneller aufgegeben, was Serah aber nicht akzeptieren kann. Caius kann allerdings die Zeit stoppen und somit Serahs Angriffen aus dem Weg gehen. Caius erklärt seine Absichten: Er bekämpft Serah und Noel, um Jul zu retten. Creepy Guy. Allerdings spießt er auch Serah auf… Krass, oder? Einfach so Pinky aufspießen... Naja, wie auch immer. Das wars erstmal, mehr gibt’s nicht zu sagen in diesem Part :3 Wie es weiter geht, sehen wir im nächsten Part, aber im Spiel ist kein speichern möglich zwischen meinen Parts… Egal, bleibt gespannt, was in Neo Bodhum passiert und ich verabschiede mich an dieser Stelle. Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern | Fragmente: 59/160